


Make It Our Own

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Civil Rights Campaign, F/M, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas to prom. Except, not everyone is as accepting of the same-sex couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Our Own

It was supposed to be the best night of his high school life.

 

"Babe it's ok, trust me. I talked to the principal and everything. It's gonna be great." Even over the phone, Cas could hear the excitement in Dean's voice. It was infectious, and Cas couldn't help but smile. "C'mon, isn't this like, the dream of every American teenager?" Dean teased lightly.

"You couldn't just settle for a nice dinner or something could you?" Cas muttered halfheartedly, running a hand through his dark hair. Going to prom made him nervous. He'd never been before. Prom was a priviledge reserved for the 'healthy' straight couples. Cas never had a place in public events like that.

"Hey, everyone else get's to go to prom, we should too. It's a basic human right." A note of anger flared through Dean's voice. Cas was used to it by now. Often, Dean would make a show of holding Cas' hand or kissing him as they passed anti-gay protests in town. It didn't bother Cas, but it really seemed to bother everyone else. Dean was almost famous in their small town as 'that faggot that likes to cause trouble'.

Cas snorted. "Dean Winchester, the voice of civil rights. Prom for all." 

"Shut up. I'm going to pick you up around six ok, and then you're going to come back to my place, and then we're going to this prom. And you're going to enjoy it."

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Cas asked hopefully, even though he already knew the answer.

"No."

Cas laughed. "Is Sam going?"

"Can you believe it, he actually got a date. She's a cute blonde thing called Jess. I'm pretty sure he's had a crush on her for years. Wait till you see her Cas, she's way out of his league."

Cas grinned. "Ok then. I'll see you soon."

"Love you." Dean mumbled hurriedly, hanging up the phone before Cas had a chance to reply.

 

"You look good." Dean nodded appreciatively, leaning against the hood of his impala. 

Cas looked down at his outfit. Black dress pants, a white button up shirt and some blue tie his father had given him, with a black blazer on top. Cas was one hundred percent sure he did  _not_ look good. The clothes were all slightly too big for him, since nearly nothing could fit him skinny frame, and the tie was completely out of place. Dean, on the other hand, was wearing an almost identical outfit to Cas (sans tie), but it looked like every bit of clothing was tailored precisely for him. A small blue flower was pinned to his lapel, but Cas couldn't tell which kind it was.

Dean noticed him staring. "Oh, yeah that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another almost identical flower. As he moved close to pin it on, Cas ducked his head, suddenly ashamed of how he looked.

"Hey." Dean murmured, gently pushing Cas' chin up to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, his light green eyes swimming with worry.

Cas forced a smile on his face, ignoring the knot of nerves in his stomach. "Nothing. Just nervous."

Dean lent in and gave him a light kiss. Not enough to take away the nerves, but just enough to distract him. "It's gonna be great. You'll see."

Cas smiled and gave Dean's hand a small squeeze. "I know."

With a small grin, Dean pulled open the passenger seat door. "Your chariot awaits." He bowed mockingly.

Cas laughed and slid into the car, the smell of Dean and worn leather enveloping him. Cas loved the impala almost as much as Dean. He loved the way she sounded, he loved the way Dean blared Led Zeppelin and AC/DC as loud as the speakers would go, and he loved the way Dean had lent across and kissed him for the first time in the passenger seat. That had been about two years ago, and Cas still remembered every detail.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, the familiar growl of the ignition pulling Cas back to reality. 

Cas turned to look at Dean. "You." He answered honestly.

Dean smiled fondly. "You know I love you right?" He asked, turning the key. The impala roared to life, and the radio burst out somewhere in the middle of a Def Leppard song. By the way that Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, Cas knew that he should have recognised the song.

"I know. I love you too."

 

"And don't forget to be home by midnight. That goes for all of you." Mary said, casting a knowing look at Dean.

Dean placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I'm wounded in your lack of trust." 

Mary rolled her eyes, but a grin was playing upon her face. Cas had been around the Winchesters long enough to consider Mary his second mother. And she acted like it too. She was constantly fixing Cas' collar, or making sure he had enough to drink and eat, or worrying about him like he was her third son. Cas could remember the day that Dean had told his parents about their relationship. John had seemed shocked, but Mary had lent back against the couch and laughed. 'It's about time!'

A knock at the front door sent Sam almost falling out of his chair. "She's here! Please don't be weird." He pleaded desperately.

"Can't promise anything Sammy." Dean teased.

"Don't call me that." Sam almost growled, making his way to the door.

When he opened it, Cas saw exactly what Dean had meant. Jessica Moore was beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair that ended just below her shoulders, icy blue eyes that probably could have been cold, if her smile wasn't threatening to spill out over her entire body. She was wearing a beautiful peach dress. Cas didn't know much about dresses, but he did know that this one was beautiful. She was tall, probably taller than him, but Sam still towered over her. "She is beautiful." Cas whispered to Dean.

Dean shrugged and threw his arm over Cas' shoulders. "I've seen better."

Sam lead Jess into the kitchen, holding her hand, like he was afraid she wasn't real. "Jess, this is my mother, Mary."

Jess smiled softly and held her hand out to Mary. "Hi, my name's Jess." Cas noticed how well manicured her nails were, and how her fingers shook ever so slightly. By the looks of it, she was just as nervous as Sam.

Mary grinned and gripped Jess' hand, pulling her into a kind embrace. "It's nice to meet you Jess, Sam hasn't shut up about you."

Sam groaned comically and Jess laughed as Mary released her. Her laugh was a pretty sound, Cas noted idly. 

"This is my brother Dean, and this is Cas." Sam introduced each in turn.

Jess shook both of their hands politely. "You didn't tell me you had two brothers." Jess said to Sam brightly.

Cas shot a glance at Dean, who was grinning like a madman. It was hard for Cas to keep the smile off his face so he ducked his head. Sam's face had gone scarlet, and he was stumbling over his words. 

"Cas is my boyfriend." Dean broke in, saving Sam from his embarrassment.

Jess' eyes widened with realisation. "Oh! Oh, that-, that explains . . . I'm so sorry - I never meant-" 

Dean laughed, ignoring Sam's death glare directed in his direction. "It's ok, seriously. We're used to it." He admitted, his arm still slung casually over Cas' shoulders. 

After a few more flustered apologies from Jess, and several reassurances from Dean, Cas and Sam, Jess seemed to finally be at ease, letting Sam pour her a glass of homemade punch. As they talked, Cas learnt that Jess was planning to go to Stanford, which he knew for a fact was Sam's first choice for a university. John still wasn't back from work, so Mary got the four to line up in front of the fireplace. One blinding flash of light later, and Mary was showing them a beautiful picture with Jess leaning into Sam's arm, and Dean and Cas standing side by side, their hands subtly clasped together, grins on their face.

 

"Ok you two, go on in. We'll catch up." Dean pulled the car around front, letting Sam and Jess get out. A small line of worry had appeared across Dean's face.

"Dean?" Sam had noticed as well.

"Sam. Go. On. In." Each word that came out of Dean's mouth was cold and measured.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, slightly panicked.

Finally, Cas saw it. About a dozen people were gathered by the entrance to the prom, brandishing banners with large red crosses and the word 'gay'. His heart jackhammered in his throat. "Dean." He warned, afraid that Dean was about to do something stupid. Which, of course, he was.

Dean unclicked his seatbelt and placed his hand over Cas'. "Stay in the car." He murmured softly. "You two go inside, they won't bother you." He directed Sam and Jess, his voice detached, like it wasn't really Dean speaking. It was oddly calm, though from the tremor of his hands, and the curl of his upper lip, Cas could tell Dean was on the verge of exploding. 

"You can't do this alone." Sam mumbled quietly, trying his best to soothe Dean. Cas felt Jess reach forward and place a silent hand on his shoulder in support. He smiled as best as he could while his lunch threatened to make a reappearance.

Dean opened his door and slammed it behind him, storming over to the gathered crowd. "Let's go." Cas muttered, walking after Dean, Sam and Jess hot on his heels. Slowly, Cas' nerves turned into anger. Dean was right. They should be able to go to prom. They weren't hurting anyone, they weren't doing anything wrong. It was no one's business but theirs.

"Son, I'm sorry, but we can't let you go in there." A softly spoken priest was in the middle of an argument with Dean. He looked about fifty, with graying hair and the start of a hunch forming in his back. He wore thin, wire framed glasses over his pinched face, and his eyes were a misty gray.

"Yeah? And why the hell not?" Dean demanded, his hands balled into fists at his side, like he was one second away from throwing punches at anything that moved.

Cas moved forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, I-"

"Because you two are unhealthy." A woman at the back with long brown hair spoke up. "You're sick, you need help. Homosexuality is a sin." Her voice was tinged with revolution, like Dean and Cas were in the wrong, while she and a dozen others were baring two teenagers from going to their prom.

Dean reached up to pull Cas' hand into his, causing a few small gasps and screwed up faces in the crowd. He entwined their fingers together, giving Cas' hand the smallest of squeezes. "I told you to wait in the car." He whispered, his lips brushing against Cas' ear. Cas turned his head to face Dean, who's eyes were swimming with worry for him.

Cas smiled gently. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, then more forcefully, "We're not going anywhere." He addressed the crowd.

"Just let them go. They aren't hurting anyone." Sam spoke up from beside Jess, who was clasping his hand.

The priest sighed aggressively. "I'm sorry young man, but these two are promoting an idea that we don't want to spread around our community. We've already spoken to the principal and he saw it fit to revoke your entry to this social event after we pursuaded him."

Cas blinked in shock. They had actually gone and spoken to the principal, the same person Dean had asked to let them attend together. "Why are you doing this?" He asked tiredly. He was tired. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of being beat up after school. He was tired of having to hide his bruises from Dean so that he didn't ask which asshole was beating him up now. He was tired of being stared at. He was tired of girls telling him it was such a shame. He was tired of his parents smiling on the outside, but worrying on the inside.

"Because it's unhealthy son. But if you let us help you, we can cure it." The preist took a step forward, opening his arms as if to embrace Cas.

"Cure this." Dean yelled, taking Cas' face in his hands and kissing him feircly. It wasn't kind or soft, it tasted bitter and angry, and when Dean took Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, it wasn't tender, it hurt. But Cas kissed him back, holding on to the edges of his blazer, kissing Dean as softly as he could, making up for Dean's anger. He almost didn't hear the cries of protest erupting from behind him. They broke away just as the mob started to move forward, banishing their signs like weapons. For one insane moment, Cas thought the brown haired woman who spoke up earlier was actually going to bring her banner down on his head, until Dean pulled him away, the both of them running to the impala.

 

"Shhhh." Dean soothed Cas gently as he buried his face in Dean's shirt, still shaking. They were sitting on the hood of the impala, Cas curled into a ball on Dean's lap.

"They wanted to kill us Dean. They would of killed us. Do you think, if there were no laws against it, that they wouldn't hesitate before beating us to death?"

Dean tightened his arms around Cas' small, shaking frame. "I wouldn't let them kill you." He reassured Cas gently, his lips pressed into Cas' dark hair. His hands traced gentle circles into Cas' back, but nothing could stop the shuddering. 

Cas let out a shuddering breath into Dean's shirt. "People hate us Dean. They really, really  _hate_ us. Maybe if we, if I-. You wouldn't get hurt." 

"No." Dean said forcefully, lifting Cas' face to look him in the eyes. "Don't you fucking dare Cas. Don't you ever think that." 

Cas pulled Dean down, both hands behind his neck, until their lips crushed together. Dean braced Cas, holding his arms around his back. 

"I love you. I love-. I love you." Dean repeated against Cas' lips, each confession small, like a prayer. These small, gentle kisses were so different from the way Dean had aggressively kissed him in front of the crowd. Before long, Cas was pinned against the hood of the impala, gripping Dean's shirt as Dean kissed him with a new kind of urgency. It was  _hungry_. Cas moved his hands to slide over Dean's shoulders, under his blazer. Without pulling his lips away from Cas', Dean slipped the blazer off and tossed it on the ground, somewhere beside the car.

"It'll get dirty." Cas tried to sound concerned as they broke away for breath, but the way he panted, and pulled Dean close again showed just how little he actually cared.

"I'll get it dry cleaned." Dean mumbled breathlessly, kissing along Cas' jaw.

Cas laughed drily. "What's the point, when are you going to wear it again?"

Dean pulled away, the warmth of his lips and neck replaced with a cold breeze as he looked down at Cas. "Please don't think about it. Just let me kiss you." He brushed his thumbs against Cas' cheekbones, gently cradling his face.

A soft smile played upon Cas' lips. "You know I love you, right?"

Dean grinned and moved close again, trapping Cas' bottom lip between his own. "Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

As Dean's lips moved from Cas' mouth down towards his chest, Cas laughed. "I love you."

Dean hummed thoughtfully, the sound vibrating across Cas' collarbone. His fingers moved quickly and deftly over his shirt buttons, and he kissed the spot where each button lay.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, but we are not having sex on the hood of your car." 

Dean laughed, pausing over the last button. "Why not?"

"Because it's cold. Because you drove off to some lookout point in God-knows-where. Because we'll probably get murdered. Because I-"

Dean moved back up to shut Cas up with his lips. "Ok. Not on the hood of the car." He trailed his fingers up and down Cas' chest and stomach. "What about on the backseats of the car?" He offered, a dangerous grin on his face.

"Tempting." Cas mulled the offer over in his head. "But I'm gonna pass until the weather warms up a bit."

Dean groaned and lent his forehead against Cas'. "But summer doesn't come for another few months."

"Well, maybe you won't have to wait  _that_ long." Cas teased. "But I think we need to go pick up Sam and Jess. Didn't your mother mention something about a curfew?"

Dean scowled, his eyebrows pulling together in a way that was actually quite cute, Cas noted. "You're lucky I love you." He grumbled halfheartedly, redoing Cas' buttons.

With a kiss to his lightly freckled cheek, Cas grinned. "But you love me, right?"

Even Dean couldn't stay mad for long. "Right."


End file.
